<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fleurmione Week 2020 One-Shots by SkyKnight07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267437">Fleurmione Week 2020 One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKnight07/pseuds/SkyKnight07'>SkyKnight07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyguard, Day 1: Hospital, Day 2: Roommates, Day 3: Accidental Marriage, Day 4: Boss' Daughter, Day 5: Periodical AU, Day 7: FREE, F/F, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Kids, Knight and Princess - Freeform, Rambling Fleur, Roommates, Secret Service - Freeform, day 6: soulmates, fleurmioneweek2020, pineapple, treasure hunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKnight07/pseuds/SkyKnight07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot Collection for Fleurmione Week 2020</p>
<p>Rated Mature because I don't know what's happening in the next few days. Better be safe than sorry!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fleurmione Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My participation in Fleurmione Week 2020. Hope you all enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 1: Hospital</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I'll go to the end of the world for a piece of you...</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>Ok so maybe the idea had been stupid, reckless even but it’s not like she had a choice? I mean it’s not every day your wife tells you she wants to have your bébés! A shiver of arousal coursed through the blue-eyed blonde at the thought. Ouai, bébés! Like, little people! It was a big deal!</p>
<p>Thing is, they were both women, yeah so things weren’t as straight-forward! It wasn’t straight as all even! Super gay! BUT….there was a way, and with the help of her grandmother, they had found it buried in an old tome in the Coven Library, in the restricted section nonetheless (hehe, Hermione would love that)! It took ages to go through so many tomes, having Hermione there would have helped tremendously but Fleur had wanted to keep it a surprise. So she had to make do with her own magnificent self and her grand-mère.</p>
<p>Now, you would think it was simple, yeah? A potion, an extra appendage, a few thrusts of the hips, hmmm, orgasm and voila! Bébé made! And truthfully, all the steps after the potion was a cakewalk for Fleur. She knew just the spot to hit with her wife, that made her go all gooey and mon Dieu! Fleur shivered at the thought. But we are digressing here... The potion was the issue. She was damn good at potions but like why couldn’t it be simple ingredients? Why did it have to have all this crazy-ass exotic shit? Man, why make life so complicated but whatever, she had to go find a fucking flower, oh the irony. A Fleur des Ames, extremely rare and found only on the highlands of France. Favourite flower to ice wraiths that guarded the thing.</p>
<p>So yeah, she decided instead of looking for the flower itself, she would look for ice wraiths which would bring her to the flower. And she had been right! A genius she is! Not as much as her wife, but still, close enough she thought, patting herself on the back. What she hadn’t expected was to be faced with a dozen ice wraiths at once! She had been following two! Just two! She was so not expecting to find ten more surrounding the flower! She barely survived and froze her ass on top of it! She had managed to apparate to her grand-mère to give her the bullshit flower and collapsed right there.</p>
<p>Now she is sat up on a hospital bed, heavily bandaged and aching everywhere and from what she can tell, she is at l’Hopital de St Lys. So not only did she get injured, she didn’t even manage to make it back to Britain. Fuck, Hermione is gonna be pissed.</p>
<p>“FLEUR ISABELLE DELACOUR-GRANGER!” An enraged brunette burst through the doors.</p>
<p>Fleur winced at the shrill voice. Damn, full name. Yep, royally fucked. She looked up to see the dishevelled brunette marching towards her, hands clenched in fists, chocolate eyes glaring and cheeks puffed out. So adorable! Especially that little crinkle of that button nose. Cuteeeee!</p>
<p>“What possessed you to do such a stupid thing!? Ice-wraiths?! Are you out of your mind?! And I had to find it from Isabelle, your grandmother, that you are injured here in France while I was unaware, not having a clue in Britain! I nearly had a heart attack!” Hermione carefully examined her wife and her brows furrowed in concern at all the bloodied bandages she could see on the blonde’s arm and peeking through the collar of the flimsy hospital shift.</p>
<p>“Mon amour…”</p>
<p>“No! You don’t get to talk! Look at you,” spat Hermione, eyes watering, “all bruised and bleeding all over the place! Did you think of me?! What would it do to me to see you hurt?! Or even worse, lose you...?” her voice lost all the anger, cracking at the end as she said the words.</p>
<p>Fleur reached her weak lacerated arm forward and pulled her wife into her, “Je suis desolé” she replied, guiltily. She hated seeing tears in her lioness’ amber eyes.</p>
<p>“Why? Why would you…” sniffed Hermione, gently taking her wife in her arms, mindful not to touch her bandaged wounds. She buried her nose in blonde locks and inhaled, taking in the scent of Fleur, mingled in the scent of medicinal potions and hints of blood. She had been so scared. It had been a miracle she hadn’t tried to apparate right into France as soon as she got Isabelle’s owl. She had had enough presence of mind to use the international Floo network in the Ministry.</p>
<p>“I wanted to give you a surprise…”</p>
<p>“What kind of surprise is this, you all bloodied and bruised?!” asked Hermione, pulling away to look at her wife incredulously. God, even the little scrapes on the blonde’s pale skin made her heart lurch with worry. She brought up her hands to cup the soft cheeks, brushing her thumb tenderly on the wounded skin.</p>
<p>“I found a potion and it needed a Fleur des Ames which iz rare and guarded by ice-wraiths so I followed some ice-wraiths to it. It’s a potion for us, so we can ‘ave bébés of our own,” said Fleur shyly, looking into the chocolate eyes she loved so much.</p>
<p>“Wha…” Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times at what Fleur was saying, “what are you saying?”</p>
<p>“Well, I drink it and it temporarily gives me ze right appendage to get you pregnant! I found ze recipe in a restricted old Veela tome in ze Coven library and hmmpf” her excited words were swallowed as Hermione crashed her mouth into her own, kissing her senseless.</p>
<p>“You dumb Veela!” whispered Hermione, pecking the blonde’s lips at every word. Taking a shuddering breath, she pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against her wife’s, looking deeply into the azure eyes of the love of her life, “I love you so much for this, I’m…so excited!” she said, voice trembling at the implication of what Fleur had just revealed to her, “you still cannot do things like this alone, we are a team. It’s you and me, always. Promise me you won’t do something like this again without telling me... Promise me.”</p>
<p>“I promise,” replied Fleur solemnly, feeling guilty at the tears shining in her wife’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I love you,” said Hermione, pressing a lingering kiss on the blonde’s lips.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Fleur mouthed into the kiss, “so much...”</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling back to look at each other lovingly.</p>
<p>“It’s you and me, always,” smiled Fleur, “and hopefully soon, it’ll be you, me and mini-you, always.”</p>
<p>Heart bursting with love, Hermione couldn’t stop herself from capturing her wife’s mouth again for a searing kiss, “I want a mini-you,” she whispered against the blonde’s lips.</p>
<p>Fleur pouted, “Nooo, I want a mini-’Ermione, with beautiful brown eyes, bushy ‘air and freckles. My own little lion cub!”</p>
<p>“You are crazy, you know that?”</p>
<p>“Oui, crazy for you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Living with the French must not be easy. No wonder the English decided to be on the other side of the channel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 2: Roommates</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I came in like a cannonball! </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>WAR. That was one way to describe the room, Fleur thought. There was a border clearly defined if you looked at the caution tape that ran along one wall, onto the floor to the other opposing wall, dividing the place into two. Her side was obviously France, well because she is French. Clothes were scattered on her bed and all over the floor. She could barely see her desk under all the papers and books scattered all over it. She herself was draped over her cluttered bed, with her head hanging upside down over the edge. Across the border was Grande Bretagne, Great Britain as they called it. She spied her bushy-haired roommate sitting at her own desk, clean and immaculate as always, books stacked high but in order. The floor was clean and the bed well-made. Total opposite of France, like usual. Britain and its British people always liked to do things, à l’enver, opposite to the French. </p><p> </p><p>If the French said right, the British would say left. If the French said up, the British would go down. Such is the relationship between the two. Fleur huffed, it made no sense. French people weren’t known for their war-ish ways, more their whore-ish ways or a better way of saying this was their affinity to make love not war. Not that she hadn’t tried to approach her neighbour before but she had been shot down like a stupid soldier having dared to poke her head out of the trenches at the wrong time. Since then, the area had turned plenty hostile. Fleur has been avoiding grenades, cannons and mortars every single day! Maybe she should come up with a plan instead of ‘winging it’. Oui, strategise. A war strategy, she nodded to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She needed to capture the enemy but how? That is la question! Think, think! Fleur’s brows furrowed, trying to think of the best way to tackle this issue. Mais of course! She sat up suddenly. She had to get the enemy to cross the border into France!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It took a few days of preparation but Fleur was ready. It was the perfect time anyway to do this, it was summer, the weather was nice and hot. Slipping out of her clothes to just her undergarments, she shuffled onto her bed and just relaxed on her back. The bait has been laid now all that was left was waiting for the prey to bite. </p><p> </p><p>THUNK!</p><p> </p><p>The sound tore her out of her thoughts and Fleur looked up to realise she hadn’t heard the brunette come in. The brunette who was staring at her mouth open in astonishment, a book lying at her feet, splayed open. </p><p> </p><p>“’Ermione…wasn’t expecting you back so early,” she said casually. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?! Wear some clothes, for god’s sake!” spluttered Hermione, a flush starting to rise on her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s too hot,” said Fleur shrugging, rolling over to provide a clear view of her shapely ass. </p><p> </p><p>Heat rising up to her ears, Hermione shifted her gaze away from the blonde, “It’s too early for your nonsense, Delacour! Wear something!” she demanded forcefully. </p><p> </p><p>“I am wearing something. I’m being respectful zhat we occupy ze same space and it’s ze only reason I didn’t take off…everything,” she said, enunciating the last word with a husky voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione squeaked at the words, quickly picking up her book and rushing out of the room, slamming the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur grinned. Phase One complete. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Now, Fleur knew that patience was key. Pushing too hard would make Hermione hightail out of there. So she acted normal for a few days, to lull the brunette in a false sense of security. She had needed to wait for the right time to pounce on her enemy again and the time has finally come… for Phase Two.</p><p> </p><p>Did she tell you about the ensuite bathroom that was connected to their shared room? Non? Well, that’s where she was right now, naked and freshly showered. She had dried herself with her towel but just enough that she wasn’t making the whole place wet. She giggled at the thought. Only slightly wet, to make her look enticing. Checking herself in the mirror. She wrapped a heavy weight in her towel and dropped it from as high as she could. </p><p> </p><p>THUD! A loud noise resonated throughout the place.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have to wait long before the door was ripped open and a panicked Hermione came through only to screech to a halt as she saw the naked blonde. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha…wha…” Hermione was sure her face was in flames. She quickly averted her eyes from the wet nipples and the water rivulets over hard abs. God! Her eyes had nearly gone further down. Scrunching her eyes shut, she sputtered,  “Sorry! I thought you fell!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh ‘Ermione, thank you for being so concerned about me,” said Fleur grinning. </p><p> </p><p>“I…I’ll leave you to it,” said Hermione, quickly slamming the door shut as she shuffled out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Phase Two complete. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>So the plan was working. Fleur could clearly notice the little side glances that Hermione threw her every time they were in the room together and from the blush that erupted on the freckled face every time, it was good thoughts. Fleur grinned evilly. </p><p> </p><p>Right now though, the glances were less shy and flustered but more glaring and menacing. Fleur smirked. She had invited a friend to her room for a ‘study’ session but right now, they were more cuddled onto her bed, going through their book, feeding each other snacks. Amelie was a trusted friend of hers and knew her plan so asking her to help had been a no-brainer. </p><p> </p><p>She could feel the glower coming from across the border.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the answer is Vastus Lateralis, Fleur,” said Amelie.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Amelie, you are so smart!” praised Fleur, trying to keep a straight face as she heard a scoff from the other side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared daggers at the …hussy!, that Fleur had brought to their room. Smart?! She’d show them smart! She was top of her class! If Fleur needed help with homework, all she had to do was ask her! Wait no, she hated the blonde! She was such an annoyance, bothering her all the time when she was studying ever since they had come to live in this room! Encroaching on her space and leaving a mess everywhere! It was the reason she had put the caution tape to divide the place. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, babe!” grinned Amelie, opening her mouth as Fleur fed her a piece of popcorn. </p><p> </p><p>“Next question, ma Cherie,” smiled Fleur, pulling their attention back to their book.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had enough! She wasn’t getting any study done with their stupid voices in the background and she wasn’t going to sit there watching Fleur with that…that blonde hussy! Packing her books in her bag hastily, she stomped out of the room. The library, she was off to the library!</p><p> </p><p>Fleur grinned at her friend and they high-fived each other. </p><p> </p><p>Phase Three complete. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Fleur was quite surprised to see Hermione walk through the door. She was currently at a party in the dorm halls and Hermione was well known not to be the partying kind. The blonde had left the girl to cool down for a few days. Now the glances alternated between flustered ones and glowering ones. Fleur had a hard time keeping a straight face. Her ‘Ermione was cute when she was jealous. </p><p> </p><p>She wondered what the brunette was doing here when suddenly their eyes met. Fleur shot the brunette a nice smile but was disappointed when the brunette just nodded, briefly acknowledging her presence before disappearing into the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>Dejected, she sipped her wine, standing alone in a corner, wondering where Amelie had disappeared to. Probably into a room with that girl she had been dancing with earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey beautiful,” said a slurry voice beside her. </p><p> </p><p>Looking up from her glass, Fleur grimaced at the drunk man swaying in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s dance!” he said, reaching to grab her hand which she quickly sidestepped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m not interested,” she replied politely. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, don’t you want some of this?” he said, gesturing at himself, spilling beer from the cup in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not interested,” Fleur said, hoping he would take a hint. She watched as his face contorted with anger and he reached for her again, this time too fast for her to dodge, his hand wrapping painfully around her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” he growled, pulling her towards him, only to scream and drop down like a sack of potatoes, holding his crotch. Fleur was sure it wasn’t her who had kneed him despite being seconds from doing so. </p><p> </p><p>“You take your hands off my woman!” spat Hermione, snarling at the whining man on the floor. She kicked him again for good measure when she saw the purpling marks on Fleur’s wrist. Carefully taking the blonde’s hand, she pulled her away, parting the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>No words were said as she led the French girl back to their room. It was only when the door closed behind her that she dropped the blonde’s hand and shuffled awkwardly, “I’m sorr….hmmpf!” her words were cut out when Fleur launched herself at her, lips capturing her own in a searing kiss. Hermione was frozen in shock until she snapped herself out of it when Fleur’s tongue swiped against her bottom lip. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, returning the kiss with as much fervour. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know I was your woman, ‘Ermione,” panted Fleur as she pulled away for air.</p><p> </p><p>Blushing brightly, Hermione stammered, “I…I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that make you my woman?” added Fleur huskily, eyes smouldering, “because I’d love for you to be mine…” she said, lightly biting Hermione’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Hermione felt her legs buckled underneath her, bringing them both to the floor, “Yes!” she hissed as Fleur raked her teeth on her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes what?” asked Fleur, pulling away to look at warm chocolate eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Taking deep breaths to slow things down, Hermione looked at the blonde. “I... I like you, Fleur,” she said shyly under the intense azure gaze, “I’d like to be yours and for you to be mine,” she added hesitantly, fear and hope shining in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur smiled lovingly at the woman. Ducking her head, she deposited a languorous kiss on Hermione's lips, loving the shiver that coursed through the body underneath her and the answering mewl that escaped Hermione's throat. “Oui,” she answered against the soft lips, watching as brown eyes lit up in happiness. So adorable… She kissed the brunette harder.</p><p> </p><p>Great Britain conquered! Ok, yeah... she belonged to Hermione just as much... so maybe she did surrender France but whatever! They were now the Great French Britain! She'll take it!</p><p> </p><p>Liberté, égalité, Hermioné!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Accidental Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One minute you are searching for something and you find it then BAM! You end up finding something more altogether!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 3: Accidental Marriage</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sometimes one treasure leads to another...</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>To say Hermione had hit the jackpot would be an understatement. She had finally found the temple of the Zor-Els, bang in the middle of this unplottable concealed forest, which was claimed to be hiding a treasure sent from the stars! Aliens, Hermione laughed at the notion. Fixing the brim of the hat on her head, she tried to formulate a plan on how to get inside the temple as she looked at the map in her hands. She thought of herself of an Indiana Jones, a magical one but that didn’t mean that she didn’t get the attire right. She was dressed for the job with her cream shirt, sleeves rolled up, suspenders, cargo pants, tucked in brown boots, all held together with a brown belt that holstered her wand. She tried a whip before and it wasn’t really for her. Finishing the look was the brown explorer hat on her head. </p><p> </p><p>Finding a point of entry on the map, Hermione got to work. Checking for wards, she found none and managed to squeeze through the crack in the stone wall. Crawling in the dusty opening, she quickly found herself in a dark hallway. A quick Lumos fixed that and she advanced, following her map to where she believed the treasure was held. After five minutes of walking, she was starting to believe that she was on the wrong path. She hadn’t come across one trap, not even a tiny puny one, like a jump scare. Whatever this temple was holding couldn’t be valuable if there was no trap at all? Whatever, she was already here. Might as well see what was inside, she thought. </p><p> </p><p>Soldiering through, she came into an ante chamber. Again, no trap, nothing. Walking to the big doors, she checked them for wards, nothing. Pushing the doors open, she found herself in a big hall but what piqued her interest was two glittering bracelets sitting on a podium. </p><p> </p><p>“Achooo!”</p><p> </p><p>The sound made her jump so high, nearly giving her a heart attack. She turned towards the sound, wand already pointing, only to find that Fleur Fucking Delacour walking through from another set of doors to the side, dressed in tank tops and shorts like she was off for a day at the beach, sunglasses perched on her head.  </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?!” she shouted. Like what the fuck, she had the map, how did Delacour end up here? The other woman was a treasure hunter just like her, a huge pain in the butt and always ended up on her digs!</p><p> </p><p>“So dusty in here,” muttered the French blonde as she walked further into the room, towards the bracelets. </p><p> </p><p>Not to be left behind, Hermione hurried towards the bracelets as well, “I was here first so these are mine,” she snarled. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah non non, I was ‘ere first, so zhese are mine,” retorted Fleur, blowing her nose loudly. What? It was dusty in here. Has no one heard of a balai? A broom? This place needed some sweeping!</p><p> </p><p>“Over my dead body, Delacour!” said Hermione, reaching for the bracelet. Fleur wouldn’t let her so that easily so they ended up in a tussle. A thud of bodies falling on the floor resonated in the empty hall, as they ended up in a tussle; limbs, hair, and wands flying.</p><p> </p><p>“Oww! Granger, let go of my boob!” </p><p> </p><p>“Give me that fucking bracelet!” the shout echoing off the walls</p><p> </p><p>“My, my such profanity…” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill you, Delacour!” </p><p> </p><p>“Owww, putain!” </p><p> </p><p>“Language!” </p><p> </p><p>The two women managed to scramble away from each, each triumphant at having one bracelet wrapped around their wrist. </p><p> </p><p>It was only then that the place started shaking like it was crumbling down from its foundations. The two witches decided to make a run for it and they both barely managed to get out through the stone crack before rocks tumbled sealing the opening from the inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Achooo!” </p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Hermione stood up from where she had thrown her body to avoid the rock-slide and shook the dust off her clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, you know what. You take one, I take one since we were both there. I can’t deal with you, today…” said Hermione, “or any day…” she added muttering. </p><p> </p><p>“Deal!” grinned Fleur as she dusted herself, admiring the bracelet at her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“Great. Goodbye,” Hermione said, walking off. She looked back to see Fleur walking away as well. </p><p> </p><p>The two women barely got five metres away from each other when the bracelet started warming up on their wrists and they were thrown back towards each, colliding in a heap.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Merde!”</p><p> </p><p>Quickly shuffling back to her feet, Hermione realised that there was a weight attached to her hand. She looked and found Fleur bracelet glued to her. Pulling, the bracelet didn’t detach. Panicking, she pulled harder, nearly dragging Fleur on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Mais arrête! Stop la!” huffed Fleur, getting up the best she could while her hand was connected to Hermione, “what iz zis?” asked Fleur, eyeing Hermione suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>“What? I don’t know?! Fuck, maybe they are handcuffs?!” said Hermione in horror. Rule #1 of Archeological Digs, do not wear your finds. </p><p> </p><p>“If you wanted to handcuff me, you only had to ask, ‘Ermione. No need for such drastic measures,” said Fleur, sultrily. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, Delacour,” growled Hermione. She needed to find a solution to this! Maybe there would be something about it in her book at the motel. </p><p> </p><p>“If you want, go for eet!” chimed Fleur, ducking to avoid Hermione’s fist, “Say no to ze violence!” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Hermione hissed, “I need to figure this out. We need to go back to my motel room,”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur grinned and wiggled her eyebrows, ducking another swipe from Hermione. Ok, maybe she’ll stop antagonising the brunette and follow her quietly to the model….maybe…no promises though. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was quite a pain to navigate the forest with a blonde handcuffed to her but Hermione tried to keep her cool. She only needed to get outside of the concealed forest so she could apparate. Then she would side-apparate the blonde to the motel and fix everything. Easy, she thought as she took a deep breath to calm her annoyance at the blonde. </p><p> </p><p>It took them one hour. One fucking hour, fumed Hermione, to get out of the forest because Miss French Blonde had decided it was fun to take a right at every tree when she took a left. Hermione had wondered if it would be best to just knock her unconscious and drag her through the forest bed but she had managed to restrain herself. Like fuck, she was a Saint!</p><p> </p><p>Not waiting to ask the blonde, she quickly took her hand and side-apparated right in front of her motel. She wasn’t gonna be a show to all the patrons so she quickly dragged the blonde to her room, shutting the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Oooo, eager are we?” cooed Fleur. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, to get rid of you!” shouted Hermione, reaching for her bag to dig for her book. Throwing it open on the bed, she looked for B…. Bracelets. Flipping through the pages housing lots of drawings of bracelets, it took her a few minutes before she found what she wanted. “Yes!” she cried, bringing Fleur’s attention to the page. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kryptonian Bonding Bracelets </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kryptonian Bonding Bracelets are forged in pairs. Used in lieu of wedding rings on Krypton, they have unique properties.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Couples wearing them are bonded by marriage. After the bracelets are slipped through for the first time, they will stay connected, tying the two persons together until their marriage is consummated, through sexual intercourse, completing the bonding process.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once the bonding process has been completed, the bracelets can then be separated and the newly bonded pair can move without being attached together to the wrist. The bracelets warm up whenever its bondmate is near. Bonding is a lifelong endeavour. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gapped at the words. No way, no fucking way!</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, interesting book you got there. Again I say, all you ‘ave to do iz ask. No need for such elaborate schemes!” chided Fleur, smirking. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione whipped out her wand, pointing it at the blonde who did a double-take. Growling, the brunette pointed it at their joined hands and started muttering spell after spell, trying to break the bracelets. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” pouted Fleur, wincing when a sharp spell hit her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“If you think I’m gonna fuck you Delacour, you’ve got another thing coming! I’ll kill you first!” shouted Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we do call an orgasm, le petit mort,” said Fleur, nodding understandably.</p><p> </p><p>“Argghhhhhh!” screamed Hermione in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to get laid,” muttered Fleur under her breath. Thing is, Hermione had good hearing!  </p><p> </p><p> FIVE MINUTES LATER</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! More! More!” cried Hermione, fingers tangling in blonde locks in between her legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm,” moaned Fleur as she lapped at the swollen nub in front of her as her two fingers thrust inside the brunette. She curled her fingers, finding Hermione sweet spot and raked her teeth on the brunette’s clit. </p><p> </p><p>“Fleurrrrrrrrr!” cried Hermione as she exploded around the blonde’s fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Fleur peered from between Hermione's legs, blue eyes glinting mischievously, “yes, my wife?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione growled in frustration. God, this woman!!! Maybe she needed another round.</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Boss' Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you do when your job becomes more than just a job...</p><p>Non-Magical AU<br/>The only one that is not a crack fic out of this whole Fleurmione week at this point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 4: Boss' Daughter</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>More than just a job</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>The room was bustling with agents as Fleur briskly walked in. She gave a quick hi and hello to everyone she bumped into as she paved a way through the room. Opening the door to the outside, a quick check revealed McGonagall on the stage. There was already quite a crowd assembled in front of it, thousands of people waiting for the speech to start, despite the harsh sun shining above them all. </p><p> </p><p>She made a beeline to McGonagall, giving a quick greeting to the older woman and just waited, checking her equipment. Earpiece and microphone in place, gun strapped in, knife in boot, just in case. Bulletproof vest under her crisp button-on shirt and black blazer and aviators settled on her nose. Soon other agents joined her, gathering around McGonagall as they waited for further instructions and orders. </p><p> </p><p>“Delacour and Danvers, I want you both behind the Senator. Potter and Diggory, I want you two on the edge of the stage. He has been receiving some threats due to his support of his daughter into the Senate and we don’t want to take any chances. So keep your eyes peeled.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whose idea was it to ‘ave zis speech ‘ere?” muttered Fleur, rolling her eyes as she looked at the open location that was chosen for the speech. She settled herself in her designated spot and scanned the crowd, looking for anything unusual. No matter how bad this whole plan was, she was still here to do her job. </p><p> </p><p>“Delacour, report on position” buzzed in her ear and Fleur replied, “In position. Sector Clear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok agents, Senator Granger and his daughter are currently approaching the stage from your rears. Keep your eyes open!” Fleur heard in her earpiece. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as the duo approached and Fleur slowly turned, breath catching as she saw the vision in front of her. A beautiful brunette approached the microphone, hair curls bouncing lightly on her shoulders as she sauntered confidently past Fleur, dressed in a gorgeous silky red dress moulded to her curves.</p><p> </p><p>“Delacour, report on Section five.” </p><p> </p><p>The buzzing in her ear snapped her out of ogling and she tore her eyes away. A quick scan into the section and she replied, “All clear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roger,” the voice replied and Fleur kept her focus onto the crowd. Her eyes did stray a few times to the brunette, her ears picking up the beautiful voice when the woman introduced herself to the crowd as Hermione Granger.</p><p> </p><p>“...and I would like to thank you all for your continued support of my father, Senator Thomas Granger,” Hermione smiled as she stepped away slightly, leaving the microphone to her dad. A loud cheer erupted at her words.    </p><p> </p><p>The Senator kissed his daughter’s cheek before addressing the crowd, “I would like to thank you all as well for your support of me as well as of my daughter who will take my place in the near future.” A loud cheer answered his words, “When the time comes, she’ll be an even better Senator than I could ever be. Hermione Granger, ladies and gentlemen!” His words were swallowed by thunderous cheer and clapping as people yelled in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur tore her eyes for the umpteenth time from the beautiful vision of Hermione from behind and checked the crowd again. She was happy to be wearing her aviators otherwise everyone would have noticed her wandering eyes. A movement to her left caught her attention and her muscles tightened on instinct. </p><p> </p><p>“Gun at 11 o’clock!” she shouted into her mic, running and throwing herself forward, pulling Hermione to the ground, noticing Danvers doing the same to the Senator. She noticed a flash and a loud bang resonated into her ears, followed by screams. Frantic orders were shouted through her earpiece and Fleur made sure her body was acting as a barrier between the crowd and the politicians. </p><p> </p><p>“What is going on?” Hermione shouted, frightened and disoriented by the chaos and the weight on top of her. She looked up to find herself gazing in the deepest cerulean eyes she had ever seen.   </p><p> </p><p>“Stay down please, miss,” Fleur shouted as she held the brunette down, voice nearly lost in the screams of the crowd. “I promise you are safe with me,” she reassured as she looked into fearful browns. She looked around as other agents gathered around her. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re moving backstage!” said Potter. It was sort of organised chaos as they were all escorted from the stage, agents surrounding the two politicians from all sides, in a circular barrier or bodies. Fleur kept one arm wrapped around Hermione, keeping her close to her body while her hand had her gun out and ready.  </p><p> </p><p>It was only when the door of the room safely closed behind them that the agents stood down. Senator Granger frantically pulled his frightened daughter into his arms, relieved to find her unharmed. Fleur was kind of disappointed to not have the brunette in her arms anymore.  </p><p> </p><p>“What is going on?” Senator Granger asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Shots were fired from the crowd.” Danvers pushed her earpiece into her ear, listening in before continuing, “The perpetrator has been apprehended. .He’s currently being interrogated. All we know for now is the attempt was for Miss Granger,” wincing when she heard the gasp of horror from the Senator</p><p> </p><p>“Delacour, you’re bleeding!” shouted McGonagall as she approached the blonde. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Looking down at herself, Fleur realised that her left shirt sleeve was soaked with blood, “ah oui, seems like it,” she replied, wincing as she pressed her hand onto the wound to stem the flow. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled her face away from her father’s shoulder and turned, gasping at the blood. Looking up to get a better glimpse of the woman who had saved her life, she gasped inwardly as her heart fluttered at the sight. <em> She’s magnificent. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Feels like a graze. Nothing too deep” she said, taking a towel from McGonagall to press against the wound. </p><p> </p><p>The room opened and a medic made a beeline to her. It only took them a few minutes to clean up the wound and stitch it all up.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Ave zhey finished ze interrogation yet?” asked Fleur to another agent, shrugging her shirt and kevlar off to pull a clean shirt on, gingerly buttoning it as she felt her wound sting at every movement.  </p><p> </p><p>Hermione had been looking at the blonde even since she lifted her head from her father’s shoulder and her heart skipped a beat when the blonde pulled off her shirt and bulletproof vest, leaving her with a tight tank top, leaving nothing to imagination. <em> God, those abs! </em>She surreptitiously swiped her hand against her mouth to make sure she was drooling. The French accent wasn’t helping things either. </p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, we are leaving!” The Senator’s booming voice cut through, breaking the moment between the two women. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming,” Hermione called out, not tearing her eyes from the blonde. She really wished she had the chance to talk to the blonde but knew she wouldn’t get the chance, seeing her father get moving from the corner of her eye. Reluctantly, she turned to follow her father and agents out. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Fleur checked herself out in the mirror again, straightening her collar and light blue tie which contrasted against her white shirt with tiny blue flower print all over. The shirt was well tucked into her black slacks, ending with shining black shoes. Quickly checking her wristwatch, <em> 6.45 pm</em>, she realised she needed to get going. Slipping on her black blazer, she quickly grabbed her car keys and shuffled to her black Audi. </p><p> </p><p>She had been surprised to find that the Senator had requested her to be moved to his daughter’s security team as the primary bodyguard and was even more surprised that McGonagall hadn’t insisted she take at least a few days off because of her injury. She was quite happy about that, she hated being off or even worse, moved to desk duty. Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly arrived at a beautiful two-storey house. The place was well guarded as she spotted agents around the perimeter. They checked her credentials before she was allowed into the driveway. Now that she was at the door, she wiped her sweaty hands against her slacks as she waited for one of the agents to key her into the house. She was startled when the door ripped open not even a second after, Hermione appearing, dressed in a beautiful flowy dark blue blouse and grey slacks, cutely barefoot on the carpeted floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening Agent Delacour, come on in,” said Hermione excitedly, opening the door wider for the blonde to come in.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Ello Miss Granger. Please move out of ze doorway, it iz not safe for you to be in ze open ” replied Fleur, using her body as a barrier as she gently pushing the brunette back inside. </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh ok,” sighed Hermione, this whole thing was a bit aggravating. She allowed the blonde to shuffle her inside and turned to look at her properly when they reached the living room. The blonde was so handsome in her suit, tailored just for her, hugging every curve like a second skin and her blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. <em> Hot, she’s absolutely hot. </em> “How is your arm?” she asked, “I’m sorry, I didn’t manage to talk to you earlier. I would like to thank you for saving my life, I just wish you didn’t have to get hurt for it,” she said sincerely. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur was touched at the brunette’s concern, “It’s my job to protect you, Miss Granger. I am ok. It doesn’t ‘urt at ze moment. Ze painkillers are working.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please call me Hermione,” replied Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think zhat would be appropriate, Miss Granger,” replied Fleur. After all, the brunette was the boss’ daughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Please?” asked Hermione, pouting. She didn’t want to be called Miss Granger by the blonde, it made her feel unapproachable. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok...” replied Fleur hesitantly. <em> God, you couldn’t even resist her pout for one second! </em> ‘Ow are you zhough? Zis whole incident must ‘ave been terrifying,” said Fleur, looking at Hermione in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah… It was terrifying... still is... I hate it, that people are so scared of women in politics that they are willing to kill for it. I hate that I’m confined to my own house for I don’t know how long. I’m scared for the safety of my loved ones. It’s a lot to take in when all I wanted was to make a difference in the world,” said Hermione, sniffing as tears started to well in her eyes. She tried to keep them in, to no avail. <em> God, I must look terrible, falling apart like that in front of her, </em>she thought, trying hard to wipe her tears.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur took the crying woman’s hands into hers, hoping to be able to comfort her. “It’s ok to be terrified,” she whispered, “zhat makes you ‘uman. I promise zhough, I will always keep you safe” Fleur said, surprising herself at how determined she was to keep that promise, to keep the woman in her arms safe. It felt like more than just her job. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione cherished the warmth of the blonde’s hands wrapped around hers. It was like a shelter in a hurricane, she felt anchored and safe, as bizarre as that could be when the blonde had just met her this morning! “Thank you,” she whispered, “though I never want you hurt again because of me.” She had started to care about the blonde in such an incredibly short time and Hermione didn’t think she could handle her being hurt again. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur stared at the warm chocolate eyes in front of her, marvelling at how familiar they felt... like she had gazed into them countless times. <em> I’d take a thousand bullets if it meant you would be safe, ma belle, </em>she thought, knowing it was the truth. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione wasn’t sure how much time had elapsed but she was surprised she didn’t care. She could spend all night staring into the deep cerulean orbs of the woman in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly tearing her gaze from the brunette, Fleur let go of her hands, trying to remind herself that she needed to keep a professional distance. “You can retire for ze day, after all, you ‘ave been through a big ordeal. I will speak to Agent Miller to get acquainted wiz ze layout of your ‘ouse and get ze access codes.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was disappointed to see the blonde retreat but she understood it. After all, they have only met each other this morning. Nodding she replied, “You are right… I will see you tomorrow morning?” she asked, hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur nodded, “Yes. I will bunk in the outside guest ‘ouse for tonight. The senator has asked me to move in zhere in the next few days so I will be coordinating ze details wiz Agent Miller. We can go over your schedule for ze coming days at breakfast? I recommended staying indoors for a few days, for your own safety,” the blonde said, sympathetically. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” replied Hermione, not happy to be confined to her own house but she understood… and if it kept the blonde away from bullets, she’d happily stay inside forever. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. After all, the blonde was going to be there with her. Smiling at the thought, she looked at the blonde who was looking at her curiously, “thank you, Agent Delacour.” </p><p> </p><p>Fleur smiled, “you can call me Fleur.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Periodical AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes there are mountains to climb...sometimes just towers...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 5: Periodical AU</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I'd Climb Every Tower...</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Fleur lifted her leg onto the brick that was poking out from the wall slightly, using it as a foothold to hoist herself higher as she breathed deeply, sweating from the effort this exercise was requiring. Why in the merde did these things have to be so high?! Stupid towers of stupid castles! She’s been climbing for an hour already!!! Ok, she had just started climbing but it felt like an hour! She huffed as she reached with her right arm, grappling to find purchase on any brick that was slightly off. She was a fucking ninja! Oops, wrong period! She was a knight of great courage! </p><p> </p><p>She looked up just in time to see a vase come crashing down, barely missing her by an act of absolute agility from her. She didn’t even know she was that flexible! Damn girl! She winced as she heard the vase crash on the floor, sparing a quick peek downwards before looking back up, right into furious brown eyes peeking through the window above her. </p><p> </p><p>“Go away, Fleur!” </p><p> </p><p>“Mon amour, I’m innocent!” she shouted, hoping to get through her princess. They have been friends for so long so Fleur knew that the brunette had a jealous streak but this was off the charts. Hermione had locked herself inside her room for a week, a FULL WEEK!</p><p> </p><p>“Innocent?! I saw you with that...that...duchess! How dare you come back in front of me after all that!” Fleur could see the unruly bushy brown hair of her love bouncing everywhere as she screamed at her. She was probably shaking her fist, that’s why. She knew her princess. Such a cutie pie.</p><p> </p><p>“I did nothing! She came onto me!” she replied, slowly inching higher, hoping that the woman wouldn’t find anything else to throw at her. That room was thankfully mostly full of books and her Hermione would never throw her books. Throw Fleur? Sure. Throw her books? No way! </p><p> </p><p>“You are out of your mind if you think I’m going to fall for your lies!” the shrill voice sounded from above. Fleur winced at the sound, her bookworm only reached that high pitch when she was genuinely pissed and hurt. Fleur had to fix this!</p><p> </p><p>So lost in her thoughts, that she totally missed that Hermione had thrown another projectile at her, the bucket banging noisily against her head, making her lose her grip and she tumbled back to the ground, landing with a big THUD.</p><p> </p><p>“Owwwwww,” sheeeet, that hurt! She was sure she now had a thoroughly bruised derriere! Looking up she noticed teary and concerned chocolate eyes looking at her (ok, maybe this tower wasn’t as high as you thought... Come on, she’s French! Drama is in her blood). Sighing, she got up and dusted herself, she didn’t want to make the dark-haired woman feel bad or guilty. She looked back up and shouted, “please open ze door, mon amour!” </p><p> </p><p>“No, go away, Fleur! I don’t want to see you!” </p><p> </p><p>Huffing, Fleur let her shoulders drop in defeat. She would have to try things differently. For now, she’d retreat to form a better plan. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Everything was better under the cover of the night! Stealth, ninja! Whoops, wrong period again! Sheeet! Whatever. Fleur was currently back on the wall of the damn tower, looking a caméléon in her black outfit to blend in the darkness of the night. </p><p> </p><p>It was late enough that Hermione would be in bed. She had planned this thoroughly, s’il vous plait! It took her less than a quarter of a candlemark to get to the window, now that Hermione wasn’t hurling things at her. Peeking over the ledge of the window, she smiled as the room was dark and the coast was clear. Hoisting herself through the opening, she carefully stepped into the room, making sure not to make any noise, smiling affectionately at the silhouette of Hermione sleeping. Grabbing the rope she had attached to her belt, she secured one end to the heavy mahogany bed before pulling a few pieces of silk out of her pocket, stealthily approaching the slumbering royal. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmpf!!” Hermione was shocked to be woken up and tried to scream only to find herself gagged. Trying to get up, she realised that her hands and legs were bound together. Looking fearfully at her attacker, her eyes changed to fury when she saw glittering azure eyes in the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>“Bonsoir, ‘Ermione. I apologise for interrupting your sleep! Unfortunately, it ‘ad to be done,” said Fleur, as she wrapped the other end of the rope around Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Flrrrr, lhhhh muuuu guuuu” shouted Hermione, her words coming out muffled and gibberish from under the cloth tied around her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I don’t speak zat language,” grinned Fleur, hoisting the woman onto her shoulder before walking to the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Flrrrrrrrrrr!”</p><p> </p><p>Carefully climbing the ledge, Fleur looked into furious brown eyes before jumping off the ledge, one arm tightly wrapped around her bound captive and another around the rope. </p><p> </p><p>“HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Hermione tried to shriek. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur carefully slowed their descent, gracefully dropping to the ground while Hermione was feeling like her heart and stomach were still on that window ledge. She was sure her life had flashed before her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Bringing her fingers to her lips, Fleur let out a low whistle, only waiting a few seconds before she heard hooves. Her white stallion, Éclair, trotted to a stop in front of her and the blonde hoisted Hermione onto the horse before climbing herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm! HMMMMMM!” </p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, mon amour,” replied Fleur smiling, kicking Éclair into a canter, away from the castle.</p><p> </p><p>It only took about a quarter of a candlemark for Fleur to reach the clearing within the forest, where she had been camping. Bringing Éclair to a stop, she vaulted off the horse and carefully pulled Hermione down. Carrying the brunette bridal style, she gently deposited the woman on the bedroll she had spread out on the grass outside, propping her against the log beside it, in a seated position. </p><p> </p><p>“Fwwwwww! Uhhhhthhh mhhhh nhhhh!” </p><p> </p><p>Fleur quickly started a fire in the firepit as she knew that the temperature outside was freezing and she did kidnap Hermione in just her bed slip. After the fire was gently crackling, she approached the glaring princess and untied the mouth gag. </p><p> </p><p>“FLEUR DELACOUR! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!” screeched Hermione, eyes blazing.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” shrugged Fleur, “only if you promise to listen to me,”</p><p> </p><p>“Never! Untie me now!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, zhen you can stay like zis,” grinned Fleur, “I do like you in zis position.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gritted her teeth. The nerve of the stupid French knight!, “Fine, I’ll listen,” she hissed. </p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” asked Fleur, eyeing the woman suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” replied Hermione, spitting the reply like it was acid. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” said Fleur, carefully untying Hermione’s arms and legs. No sooner had she finished untying Hermione, that the brunette tried to jump to her feet and run away but Fleur was expecting that so with a quick movement she pulled the princess back onto the bedroll, restraining her wrists over her head and pinning down her body with hers, “You promised,” pouted Fleur, “no escaping.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a menace, Fleur Delacour! The kingdom will have your head for kidnapping me. I’ll execute you myself!” growled Hermione, struggling but failing to break free of Fleur’s strong grip.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur stared hard at the squirming brunette and leant down, her face so close that Hermione could feel her warm breath on her skin, “Je t’aime…” </p><p> </p><p>“Wh...what?” gasped Hermione, arms going slack as she stared, shocked at the blonde’s words. </p><p> </p><p>“Je t’aime de tout mon coeur,” the blonde said, gazing lovingly in the orbs in front of her, enjoying how the flickering fire was mirrored in the chocolate brown.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s heart thudded in her chest at the meaning of the words. She suddenly felt a warmth spread within her chest and knew it had nothing to do with the fire crackling beside them. </p><p> </p><p>“Zhere iz no one else but you. Duchess Emily might be interested and I might ‘ave to be polite as a knight but zhere iz no one else but you in my ‘eart,” whispered Fleur, taking the time to memorise every freckle she could find on the brunette’s pale skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Fleur…” murmured Hermione, gazing back into the cerulean pools which were observing her so intently... like she was the finest of all paintings. She didn’t know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me you don’t love me and I will return you ‘ome right now,” said Fleur seriously. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione felt her face flush and turned her face away, hoping to hide it from the blonde’s gaze. She couldn’t say that… Just seeing Duchess Emily being all touchy feely with the blonde at that gathering last week had made her nearly grab her fork and stab the woman’s hands. The blonde was hers…</p><p> </p><p>“Ermione?” asked Fleur, hesitantly, Hermione’s silence bringing a sinking feeling to her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s head snapped back to look at the blonde when she heard the hesitation in the Frenchwoman’s voice. The nervousness and insecurity in the blue eyes snapped her into action and she lifted her head, burying her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck. Her face felt like it was on fire as she whispered shyly into the blonde’s skin, “I love you too.” God, she couldn’t believe she just said that. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur gently let go of Hermione’s wrists, heart singing at the brunette’s words and feeling butterflies in her stomach when the brunette immediately wrapped her freed arms around her. Her princess loved her. God, the feeling made her feel like she’d float away into the skies. Pulling away slightly, she smiled at the blushing face of her Hermione. Keeping her eyes locked on amber ones, she slowly leant down, hearing the hitch in Hermione’s breath as her face got closer until their lips were just a breath away from each other. She ached to taste Hermione’s lips but waited. It took agonising seconds before Hermione lifted her head to meet her lips. Shy lips trembled against hers and Fleur finally let her body settle on top of the brunette, her arms wrapping around the princess, pulling her closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime,” Fleur murmured against Hermione’s soft lips, wishing to convey just how much she loved the brunette. Feeling Hermione’s arms tighten around her and a hand slip into her hair, she swiped her tongue along the brunette’s bottom lip, loving when Hermione shyly brought her own tongue to play. Not hesitating for even a second, Fleur deepened the kiss, exploring the shy tongue and every corner of the princess’ mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione moaned at the feeling of the blonde’s tongue wrapped around hers. She gripped the blonde’s hair tightly when she felt Fleur suck onto her tongue. She had never felt this way before, hot everywhere, like she was burning from within...breathless as the air got heady around them, filled with Fleur’s intoxicating scent. She pushed her own tongue into Fleur’s mouth, wanting to taste more of the blonde’s sweet taste, her hands gaining a life of their own, one burying deeper into blonde locks with the other mapped every part of the knight she could touch. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur pulled away slightly, not wanting to push Hermione into anything she didn’t want. She stifled a smile when she heard a groan of disappointment from the brunette when their lips pulled apart. </p><p> </p><p>“Why... did you...stop?” panted Hermione, suddenly worried she had done something wrong.  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to push you… Zhere is no need to rush", replied Fleur, depositing a kiss on the brunette’s nose. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at the blonde’s concern for her but she didn’t want to wait. They have been friends for so long... she had waited for so long, “I don’t want to wait,” she whispered shyly, fingers playing with the blonde’s shirt collar. </p><p> </p><p>Growling, Fleur captured Hermione’s lips into a bruising kiss, hands slowly undressing the brunette, leaving feathery touches on every inch of skin she bared. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione could feel the chilly air of the night as her breasts were bared when Fleur unbuttoned her slip, her nipples straining against the cold, gasping when she felt Fleur’s fingers just brush against the pebbly peaks. She moaned softly when she felt the blonde’s warm hands cup her in her palm, sending goosebumps down her body as the warmth spread over her cool skin. She shivered when she felt Fleur completely pull her slip from underneath her, leaving her bare to the evening breeze. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur quickly divested herself of her clothing, pausing a moment to take in the brunette’s body before settling herself on top of her. She hissed when their skin came into contact with each other, spreading a fire to her core. Leaning down, she deposited open-mouthed kisses on the column of Hermione’s neck, enjoying the small mewls from the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>“Fleur….” Hermione breathed out, clutching at the blonde’s back tightly. She felt surrounded by the blonde and wanted nothing more than to stay like this. The delicious weight of the Frenchwoman on top of her made her ache and the feeling of her skin...God, her warm skin...Hermione allowed her hands to roam, taking in the feeling of that soft skin under her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur shuffled downwards, dropping kisses and soft bites all over the brunette’s collarbone, allowing her tongue to lap at the flesh afterwards, hoping to soothe the reddened skin. Her breath quickened when she reached Hermione’s bosom, nuzzling at the soft pillows of flesh before taking a stiff nub into her mouth, sucking gently. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned at the feeling of a hot mouth enveloping her chest. She felt herself dripping in between her legs and tried to tighten her thighs together to feel some relief. It seems that Fleur noticed her movements because in the next instant, the blonde had wedged her thigh between hers, providing the delicious pressure Hermione had been seeking so badly. She groaned as she felt herself paint the blonde’s thigh with her essence but she couldn’t stop her hips from moving. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur lavished attention onto Hermione’s breasts...kissing, licking, sucking before pulling back to devour Hermione’s mouth again. She pushed her thigh harder against the brunette’s centre and was surprised to feel the princess lift her leg to press against her own core. She moaned into the princess’ mouth, wrapping her arm around the brunette’s waist to pull her closer, grinding her thigh harder against Hermione’s wetness. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione felt a coil tighten painfully in her nether regions, the pressure of Fleur’s thigh, the weight of the blonde on top of her, the hot tongue wrapped around hers, the blonde’s wetness coating her skin, it was all too much. She clutched at the blonde as she cried out, back arching as the tightness inside her snapped, sending stars dancing in her vision. She heard the blonde answer to her cry with one of her own, the release so acutely and wetly felt on Hermione’s skin as the blonde shuddered on top of her. </p><p> </p><p>Both women panted as they held each other tightly, settling back onto the bedroll side by side, gazing lovingly at each other, hair matted on sweaty foreheads and smiles adorning their faces. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you…” whispered Hermione, burrowing deeper into the blonde’s embrace, depositing a small kiss to Fleur’s chin as she settled her head under it. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, mon amour,” whispered Fleur, throwing a blanket on them both as she gathered the princess into her arms, feeling blissful that those words now meant something totally different to when she said it when they were just friends. </p><p> </p><p>The two women fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms under the twinkling stars, knowing that every day coming forward, they'd be together. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes all you need is a pineapple</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 6: Soulmates</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fruit of Love</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Hermione bit her lower lip as she carefully turned the page of her book. The pictures were so vibrant and fascinating but the words even more. She was still trying to get them right. A shuffle of feet took her attention away from the pages and she watched a blonde blur run in front of her bench to disappear in a bush. Eyebrows furrowing, she went back to her book only to be distracted again when she heard more shuffling of feet as well as leaves rustling, behind her this time. Whatever, she was determined to learn this word! Concentrating on her book, she checked the word in question, X..Y..L..O..P..H..O..N...</p><p> </p><p>“Whaccha doing?” a voice sounded in front of her and Hermione nearly dropped her book. Looking up from her book, she saw a girl with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes watching her curiously, head tilted slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m weading,” replied Hermione, frowning as the letter ‘r’ didn’t come out right. For some words, it came out fine. Some words she had pwoblems.  She eyed the beautiful newcomer curiously from her higher vantage. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...whaccha weading?” the blonde said, eyeing the bench the brunette was seated on. Poking her tongue out slightly, she grabbed the bench and tried to hoist herself up, grunting at the effort. </p><p> </p><p>“The alphabets,” replied Hermione watching as the blonde managed to finally get herself onto the bench after multiple tries. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Fleur, what’s your name?” asked Fleur, looking at the cute brunette in front of her. Her eyes were super interesting, looking like chocolate. Yum!</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” whispered the brunette, not sure why the blonde was talking to her. Usually, the others didn’t talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Her-mi-o-ne,” mouthed Fleur, brows furrowing as she tried to pronounce the name. It was a hard one! </p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Hermione repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Ermione!” said Fleur forcefully! Yep, that sounded like it!</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at the weird pronunciation of the name but it made her feel tingly in her chest. She wasn’t sure why. The blonde seemed to have a weird accent!</p><p> </p><p>“Can I wead wiz you?” asked Fleur, shuffling closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok...” Hermione hesitantly replied, turning her attention back to her book, shifting it slightly so the blonde could see. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>That was how they spent their lunch breaks the last three days and Hermione wasn’t so sure why but it made her happy. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your favouwite word?” Hermione asked the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Ananas!” squealed Fleur, making a little hip shuffle dance in her seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Banana?” asked Hermione, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Non, Ananas!” replied Fleur, looking at the brunette expectantly, waiting for her to get it. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s brows furrowed. That was wrong, Fleur wasn’t saying it right! In the name of learning, she had to fix it, “It’s banana.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s ananas!” argued Fleur, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Banana!” replied Hermione, face scrunching up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ananas!” growled Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>“Banana!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ananaaaas!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmpf!” Hermione crossed her arms, if the blonde wanted to be an idiot, she wasn’t going to help her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmpf!” repeated Fleur, mirroring the brunette’s stance, she would show her!</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p>Later that night…</p><p> </p><p>“Maman!” shouted Fleur, running to her mother, wrapping her arms around her legs. </p><p> </p><p>“What iz eet, my little flower?” asked Apolline smiling, looking at the little blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“I need somezhing for school!” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was surprised to see the blonde come sit on the bench with her again. She thought after yesterday that she wouldn’t come back. She eyed the backpack clutched in the blonde’s hand with curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur vaulted the bag onto the bench, before scrambling to climb on top, again with much difficulty. Whose idea was it to make the benches so high?!</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” asked Hermione curiously. It was a cute bag, baby blue with pretty little red flowers all over it. </p><p> </p><p>“Ananas,” said Fleur smugly, grabbing the bag. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione huffed, crossing her arms again. Now the blonde was making fun of her! This was a bag, not even close to a banana! The blonde was stoopid!</p><p> </p><p>Fleur opened the zip of the bag and pulled out her prickly ananas carefully. She didn’t want to get pricked. “Ananas,” she said, presenting the fruit to the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped and glared. That was so not a banana! That was a pineapple! The blonde was definitely stoopid!</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a pineapple!” said Hermione angrily. Now she knew why the blonde was talking to her, it was to make fun of her like all the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Non, it’s an ananas!” retorted Fleur angrily. Why was the brunette not understanding her!?</p><p> </p><p>“PINEAPPLE!” screeched Hermione, hoping that the blonde would just get it!</p><p> </p><p>“ANANAS!” Fleur screamed back.</p><p> </p><p>“Girls!” Elise had been looking at the other kids around the playground when she heard the screams. She had quickly approached the two quarrelling girls, “What’s going on here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Elise, Fleur is being mean!” said Hermione, eyes tearing up a bit. She thought they were fwends!</p><p> </p><p>“Non, I’m not!” said Fleur, affronted and concerned at the tears welling in her favourite chocolate eyes. She hadn’t meant to make the brunette cwy. “I was just showing her my ananas!”</p><p> </p><p>“You say it wrong! It’s banana and that’s not a banana, that’s a pineapple!” sniffed Hermione, looking expectantly at her teacher. She’d set things right!</p><p> </p><p>Elise laughed, “oh little ones. Fleur, that’s a pineapple,” Ignoring the blonde’s horrified gasp and the brunette’s smug face, she continued, “in English. In French, it’s called ananas.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped while Fleur shouted, “That’s what I said!”</p><p> </p><p>Elise smiled at the little girls, “you are both right. You are just speaking different languages. Now, stop fighting ok?” she said before going back to check on the other kids. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked hesitantly at the frowning blonde. She had been wrong, the blonde wasn’t stoopid, “I’m sowwy,” she said, “I didn’t know you were speaking Fwench. I don’t know Fwench.” That was where the weird accent came! And now she had offended her fwend and the blonde would never talk to her again!</p><p> </p><p>Fleur looked at the dejected brunette, “I’m sowwy too. English iz ‘ard.” She said embarrassed, fingers playing with her feather necklace that her Maman gave her. It has been hard since her papa started working in England and moved them all here. The other kids always made fun of her accent. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” asked Hermione, hoping to talk about something else and lift the mood of her friend. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s my necklace,” said Fleur, showing the white stone carved feather to Hermione, “my maman gave it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hesitantly reached out and touched the stone, both girls gasping when the stone slowly turned light blue. <em> Magic!, </em>thought the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur, on the other hand, was shocked. Her maman had told her that the stone would turn blue when her Spwecial One would touch it. Maman had told her that hers went blue when Papa had touched it! Looking at the brunette in surprise, she shyly ducked her head down and pressed a quick kiss on Hermione’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped, her lips tingling. Fleur had kissed her! “What was that?!” she asked, pulling her head back in shock, bringing her little fingers to her lips as they tingled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ze stone went blue. My maman’s stone only went blue for papa because he’s 'er Spwecial One. Maman kisses Papa all ze time and told me to only kiss my Spwecial One. You’re my Spwecial One!” squealed Fleur, lifting the blue stone higher to show Hermione. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” whispered Hermione. That made sense. Her mummy’s spwecial one was daddy! And they always kissed but wait! They were mawwied! “You can’t kiss me! We aren’t mawwied!” said Hermione seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur frowned, fingering the blue feather stone. She hadn’t thought of that. Hermione was right, her Maman and Papa were mawwied! Nodding, she turned back to the brunette, “let’s get mawwied zhen,” extending her pudgy hand for Hermione to take.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at the proffered hand for a few seconds. She’d like to get mawwied to Fleur, they could then sit together and wead forever because papa always said he’d stay with mummy forever. Taking the blonde’s hand in her own pudgy one, she let herself be dragged as Fleur got off the bench and ran to the spot where Miss Elise was sitting, keeping an eye on the busy playground.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Elise, we wanna get mawwied!” said Fleur, looking expectantly at the teacher. She’d know what to do!</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” smiled Elise, happy that the girls weren’t fighting anymore. She chuckled at them doing a 180 so quickly and wanting to play house, “Sure.” She positioned both girls in front of her. “Fleur Delacour, do you take Hermione Granger as your wife?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oui,” replied Fleur confidently.</p><p> </p><p>“And you, Hermione Granger, do you take Fleur Delacour as your wife?” Elise asked, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” replied Hermione shyly, blushing. </p><p> </p><p>“By the powers vested in me by the Primary School of Hogwarts, I pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Delacour-Granger,” said Elise. Spying a couple of boys fighting, she quickly added, “I’ll leave you girls to it,” before shuffling away to break the fight. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur grinned, “I can kiss you now?” she asked. Seeing the brunette nod shyly, she quickly deposited another small peck onto Hermione’s lips. “We are mawwied now!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione giggled, suddenly feeling really happy. </p><p> </p><p>“Come ‘Ermione, my Maman packed me some bonbons, we can share,” said Fleur as she looked at her...her...wife? That’s what Miss Elise said. She brought their pudgy hands together, lacing their fingers. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hermione giggled as she felt a wet salty kiss on her lips. Opening her eyes and pushing her sunglasses up, she smiled at the blonde in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Had a nice swim?” she said, eyeing the blonde’s deliciously wet skin from head to toe, from her chair where she was sunbathing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oui, but I missed you,” replied Fleur, capturing the lips of her wife more insistently. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” moaned Hermione. She was definitely enjoying this honeymoon at the beach on this beautiful tropical island with her even more beautiful wife, “I can’t believe we are married... I love you,” she mouthed against Fleur’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur pulled away looking at her incredulously. “We’ve been married since we were three,” she teased, biting Hermione’s lower lip, loving the shiver that coursed through the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione giggled again, left hand reaching out to grab Fleur’s left hand, clinking the wedding rings together, loving the look of the bands shining in the sun. She wrapped her fingers around the blonde’s hand, turning it slowly, thumb caressing the tattoo on the blonde’s wrist, “I’m so thankful that I was your soulmate...You are magical, Fleur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone asked us why we got matching tattoos of a pineapple,” grinned Fleur, loving the feeling of her wife caressing the inked skin. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s an ananas!” pouted Hermione, brown eyes twinkling with mischief, eyeing the matching ink on her own wrist.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, iz it now!? I’ll show you!” said Fleur lifting the brunette onto her shoulder and running towards the surf, laughing as she heard Hermione’s squeals once they hit the water. </p><p> </p><p>Who knew pineapples were the fruit of love?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of some sort of Chapter 1 - Day 1: Hospitals</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 7: Free (Freeform)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I Want Another One</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione opened her house’s door and walked in. Dropping her leather briefcase onto the side table, she quickly shrugged off her coat and threw it onto the coat hanger. Today had been a long day at the ministry and she was ready to relax. Slipping out of her shoes, she padded into the living room, when she suddenly stopped at the sight in front of her, a smile blooming on her face. </p><p> </p><p>A nest had been created on the floor with multiple blankets and pillows and bundled inside it was her beautiful wife, slumbering on her back, with their little girl on her chest, protectively held in the blonde’s arms. She quietly shuffled to them, slipping under the cover and wrapping her arm protectively around her two most important persons in the whole world.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome ‘ome, mon amour,” whispered Fleur, sleepily blinking her eyes open and turning to look at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, love,” whispered Hermione, leaning in to deposit a languid kiss on the blonde’s lips. She didn’t understand how she had gotten so lucky. She had lost hope in her life after everything she had endured during the war but it was all different now. She would go through the war and the pain of giving birth again if it meant she had this as her future. </p><p> </p><p>“Hard day?” asked Fleur, seeing the tiredness in the brown eyes she loved so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yeah… but I feel better now that I’m here with you both,” she said, snuggling into Fleur’s shoulder as she gently ran a finger on their little two-year old’s cheek. “What did you girls do on your day off?” </p><p> </p><p>Fleur smiled depositing a quick kiss on her wife’s head, “we ‘ad so much fun. We played games, ran around, cooked together, watched a movie and ‘ad a fun bath. We missed you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I wish I was there,” replied Hermione, sad that she had missed the fun, “I’ve already put in my request for some leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zhat sounds great, I cannot wait for us to go somewhere for a holiday as a family,” hummed Fleur, already imagining it all in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait either,” said Hermione, “I love you, Fleur” </p><p> </p><p>Fleur pulled back a bit at Hermione’s intonation and looked into the brunette’s eyes, “I love you too ‘Ermione, what iz it?” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled to reassure the blonde, “I am just so in love with you… it hurts sometimes. Sometimes, I can’t believe we are here, married...that you are my wife...that we have a child,” she whispered reverently, gazing deeply in the azure eyes that meant the world to her.  </p><p> </p><p>Fleur slipped her arm underneath the brunette and pulled her body tighter against hers and captured her lips in a deep kiss. “Zhere iz no one but you for me, my love. I’m yours,” she said, her voice leaving no doubt to the statement.</p><p> </p><p>“And I am yours,” replied Hermione with the same sureness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, mummy?” a sleepy voice murmured and the two women tore their eyes from each other to look at their slowly rousing toddler.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here baby,” smiled Hermione, her heart bursting with joy at the cuteness of her little girl. Their little one was a perfect mixture of them two. A cute chubby face that resembled them both, freckles just liked hers (Fleur loved them), pouty lips like the blonde and a golden shade of curly hair that was a mix between her own brown and Fleur’s silvery blonde, which had earned her the name of ‘Golden Baby’ much to Hermione’s chagrin. Their little Alexandra Elle Delacour-Granger. Fleur had let her give that name because first, she was the one who gave birth, duh, second, Fleur would never say no to Hermione and third, Fleur actually liked the name despite teasing Hermione; “Does that ‘ave anything to do wiz ze library of Alexandria, ‘Ermione? ‘Ermione? Where are you going? Answer me, ‘Ermione?!”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur watched as their little Lexie, lifted her head from her chest slowly, bringing pudgy hands to rub her sleepy blue eyes (Something that Hermione had prayed for before she was even born). The blue eyes registered Hermione’s presence and the small body threw herself at the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>“Mummy back!” the toddler squealed, hugging the brunette tight. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione hugged her back tightly. She smiled at the girl who started narrating to her, her day with her maman as best she could and turned to find Fleur gazing at them with reverence, love and awe. </p><p> </p><p>“And we play fith!” exclaimed Lexie, sitting up on her mummy’s chest and clapping her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you played with fish?” asked Hermione, tucking an errant golden lock behind a small cute ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh, Maman magic zem in tub!” replied Lexie. The fish had been bootiful, so many pwetty colours! She gasped when she heard growling under her, a rumble shaking her little body.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur laughed at the sound, “seems like mummy iz ‘ungry, mon ange,” </p><p> </p><p>“I hungwy too, maman!” exclaimed the toddler, bringing her pudgy hands to rub her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wanted to squeal at the cuteness of her little girl and pepper kisses all over her chubby cheeks and little tummy. She was just too cute! </p><p> </p><p>“Alright zhen, let’s make dinner,” Fleur pressed a kiss on her little lion cub’s forehead and gave a quick peck to Hermione before getting up. She helped Hermione to her feet, Lexie carefully settled in the brunette’s arm and the two women looked at each other for a second, knowing there was no other place they would ever want to be than right here, with their little family. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Later that night, after settling little Lexie in her crib in her own room, the two women had retreated into their own bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Fleur?” Hermione murmured from her spot nestled in the crook of Fleur’s neck as she drew patterns on the blonde’s torso with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Fleur hummed slowly, enjoying the brunette’s little touches. She was close to purring.</p><p> </p><p>“I want another baby…” said Hermione, feeling the body underneath her tense at the words. </p><p> </p><p>Fleur shifted so she could look at the brunette’s eyes, still visible due to the moonlight streaming through the windows. “You do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know I said only one for now because of my career but having Alexandra has shown me that I can have both and that no matter how happy my job makes me, it doesn’t come close to the happiness I have with our little family…” trailing off, Hermione looked at the surprised blonde and whispered, “so...can we? I want to have your baby again, Fleur.”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur pulled the brunette into a searing kiss, hoping to convey how much she loved the idea. Hermione having her babies was something she couldn’t put into words. It was magical, humbling, arousing...so many things. Pulling away from the kiss, she panted “We still ‘ave more of ze potion from last time.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione growled, biting at the supple neck in front of her, “Drink it. Now.”   </p><p> </p><p>Fleur hasted to open the drawer of her bedside table, finding the bottle and taking a sip, swallowing hard under the smouldering gaze of her wife. She felt the pressure building between her legs and found herself yanked on top of an impatient brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not stopping until you’ve put a baby in me, Delacour,” Hermione gasped as she felt the new hardness pressing against her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Non, definitely not stopping,” the blonde growled. It was gonna be a loooong night and she was going to enjoy every bit of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! ~ Sky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>